


Tony Stark and the Dead Dove

by Nemhaine42



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, F/M, Gen, Not Beta Read, Secret Relationship (Implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhaine42/pseuds/Nemhaine42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once you've seen something, you can't unsee it. Which Tony discovers to his personal horror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Stark and the Dead Dove

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Corona](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638819) by [Nemhaine42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhaine42/pseuds/Nemhaine42). 



> This was originally written back in the autumn of last year as an omake, as we used to say in anime circles, to 'Corona'. It's not super necessary to read that first to understand this, the tags kind of tell you what you need to know, but I'd sure like you to read that anyway ;)

Tony Stark was a man who prided himself on creating efficient, seamlessly integrated technology. From robotic suits of armour to building security systems. Okay, he didn’t personally make every security programme Stark Industries used but if it was a building he was going to be living in, he tested the system. And if Tony Stark could break into your system in under five minutes, you went back to the drawing board. It sifted the wheat from the chaff and meant that Stark Tower was more difficult to break into - physically or digitally - than the White House. Not only was there Stark Industries’ corporate information but also personal information, security footage, and login details for each Avenger. The latter was all doubly protected by Tony’s personal digital security system run by JARVIS, but it was better that any would-be hackers never even get as far as that. 

 

All that stuff had been tested and beta’d and thoroughly scrutinised before it was installed, and had been running smoothly since Stark took over the running of the Avengers Initiative. So it came as something of a surprise when Tony received requests from the head of programming and head of security that he look into a ‘bug’ involving inaccessible security camera footage. ‘Head of security,’ of course, actually meant Happy who didn’t so much email a detailed request for help as corner him after dropping off Pepper and insisting Tony look at it because it was ‘weird’ and giving the security software engineers grey hairs trying to work it out. Never let it be said that Tony Stark did not enjoy a challenge.

 

Pepper was in LA, Darcy was back out in the desert with Jane and their newly restored and upgraded van, so Tony scheduled himself some ‘me time’; a comfy chair, a cold drink, some heavy metal, and a good crack at whatever the hell kind of ‘bug’ thought it could worm its way into his system. 

 

The programming department had found a separated security camera footage file from a few weeks ago - they were quite sure it existed - but could neither access it nor work out who created it. They had traced it back to the Avengers’ server when they’d given up and handed it over to Tony. The Avengers each had the ability to adjust their own privacy settings, and there were a few candidates that would know how to do that more efficiently. Bruce, probably. Natasha, definitely. Thor wasn’t half as inept as some people made him out to be. But  _ why _ any of them would feel the need to go hiding security footage, Tony didn’t know. But, hey, Tony built this programme, JARVIS included, so it wasn’t going to keep him out forever. 

 

“Okay, J,” Tony said, widening his screen and sitting back, “open her up and let’s take a look.”

 

_ “I don’t think that’s a good idea, Sir,” _ JARVIS said. 

 

“Yeah, well, someone took the time to hide it, it’s not going to be an Avengers-themed corgi race, is it? Who locked it anyway?”

 

_ “Metadata indicates Captain Rogers created and locked this file, citing ‘personal security’ and ‘privacy settings,’ Sir.” _

 

“Rogers?” 

 

Steve was by no means an idiot, but really? Tony didn’t actually think Cap had the technological chops to achieve this level of digital security, not by himself anyway. What would he even have that he wanted to hide? Tony set JARVIS onto disarming all the security features on the file, spotting that the device ID was for a camera in the Avengers’ private access lift. Curiouser and curiouser. He tried to think back to determine if Steve had been acting shifty at any point but, apart from a few occasions on which Tony had been enjoyably irritating, he came up blank. If Rogers was actually putting serious effort into concealing something, it probably wasn’t something that could be left alone. Was he about to watch Steve smuggle the Winter Soldier into the tower right under everyone’s noses? 

 

Finally the video feed opened on his screen, revealing elevator security footage from a few months prior. Tony fast-forwarded through several minutes of nothing and innocent comings and goings. It was turning out to be very disappointing, until Tony caught a pair of very familiar faces entering the elevator at around 1.30am. He rewound back to the moment the doors opened and his jaw dropped to the floor. 

 

He was frozen to his seat, unable to move or look away, and watched the video playing Rogers backing his sweet little Darcy into the lift cemented together at the mouth. Steve didn’t even seem to wait until the doors had closed before lifting Darcy onto the rest bar at the back and standing between her legs. Darcy was busy tearing off Steve’s jacket and shirt. Tony was sure his heart had stopped as he watched Steve biting Darcy’s neck none too gently. 

 

“How long is this footage?” he asked in a strained whisper.

 

JARVIS displayed a time count for the video that was far longer than it took to ascend the tower and what was left of Tony’s brain shrivelled like a raisin. There was no way he could watch the rest of this, not if they were about to do what he thought they were about to do. And sure enough, video-Steve reached down under Darcy’s skirt and whatever he was doing there made Darcy gasp and tug on Steve’s hair. 

 

“Okay, no! No. Enough. Close it. Unclean! Unclean!” Tony squeezed his eyes shut and waved the screen away, slapping one hand over his face for good measure. After a few moments of tense stillness and traumatised breathing, Tony wiped his hand down his face and peered through splayed fingers, “Jesus Christ.”

 

_ “Would you like to return this file to its original location, Sir?” _ JARVIS asked, clearly knowing the answer already. 

 

“Good God, no!” Tony exclaimed in disgust, “This… ugh I can’t unsee it. Destroy it, burn it, dump the whole system in the sea, I don’t know. Just don’t ever let me see anything like that again, okay?”

 

_ “As you wish, Sir.” _

  
Tony staggered out of his chair, leaving to either drown this new knowledge in scotch, or sob face-down on the bed. If an AI could grumble, JARVIS would have done as he carefully tucked the file into Miss Lewis’ private storage, along with several other files that had so far escaped the security team’s notice, and added her required tag of ‘dead dove: do not eat.’


End file.
